


Sparring Session

by theFemPrince



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mists of Pandaria, Short work, Sparring, Training Session, might make a part 2, set shortly after War Crimes, teenage Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFemPrince/pseuds/theFemPrince
Summary: When you and your best friend are exhausted after sparring, and then he has the audacity to remove his shirt.Based on a doodle I did which led to the prompt. You can look at that here: http://thefemprince.tumblr.com/post/165529628548/when-you-and-your-best-friend-are-exhausted-afterAKA I have so many works in progress and then my best friend has the audacity to turn me into Wranduin trash.





	Sparring Session

The Black Prince slumped against the brick wall of the old training yard. With Anduin fully healed of his injuries, they began to pass the days being more active. It was Wrathion’s idea to spar, insisting that the Prince of Stormwind needed to rebuild his physical strength after such a long period of inactivity. Despite being a priest of the Light, Anduin agreed it would do him some good. Truth be told, the two were not at it long before tiring themselves. It made sense that Anduin might need to rest sooner. Wrathion, however, did not account for the difficulty he would have in all his layers.

 

Anduin tugged at his shirt for airflow. “Wrathion, you should shed some of your garments. You’ll overheat like that.”

 

“Dragons do not overheat,” the whelp retorted. “Though, this is rather constricting.” Wrathion looked back up to his friend and felt his cheeks flush warmer than normal. Anduin was pulling his shirt off, which should have been mundane in this situation. But the way his lean figure stretched, how he looked so casual and unaware of Wrathion’s blatant staring, it had an effect on the young dragon.

 

Anduin stood still, his arms in the air and his shirt still over his face. Neither said a word at first. Then, “Wrathion, help me,” the blonde prince said. He sounded defeated. Wrathion, feeling quite defeated himself, stood to aid the human. As he approached, Anduin mused, “My my, no witty comments from Wrathion? Impossible, you must be an imposter.”

 

Steadying his thoughts, the Black Prince replied. “I’m not sure any remark would properly illustrate how ridiculous you look right now.”

 

“You must not be trying, then. How unlike you,” Anduin teased.

 

Wrathion helped Anduin with the shirt over his head, who dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. He rubbed his arms and began fidgeting under his friend’s lingering gaze. “Okay, now you’re being strange,” Anduin said, cheeks flushing.

 

Aware of his obviousness, and the human’s reddening face, Wrathion took a calculated risk. He pressed his lips to Anduin’s, only briefly. After some silence, Wrathion huffed, “I should hope that was a satisfactory answer regarding my behavior.”

 

“No,” Anduin said. “I don’t believe that’s how you’re supposed to kiss someone.”

 

Wrathion laughed, “Well I haven’t experienced it myself. It seems I’ve still yet to, unless you care to demonstrate.” He mostly meant it as a joke, as he didn’t think Anduin was interested. To his surprise, the Prince of Stormwind descended on him feverishly. He gasped as Anduin backed them against the brick wall, and was then met with a tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Anduin pulled away suddenly. “I- I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“I must say,” Wrathion started, “That was very interesting.” Anduin cautiously returned his gaze. “Do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Light help me..


End file.
